


Еще один шанс

by Allora



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drama, Friendship/Love, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora
Summary: На колу мочало, начинай сказку сначала: Мерфи снова коллективно обвинили в том, в чем он не виноват, и что из этого вышло.АУ к четвертому сезону.





	Еще один шанс

**Author's Note:**

> Имеется куча допущений по устройству и развитию общества, нужны были подробности, которые придумались сами, и смысла подгонять их под канон не вижу. Такая же куча допущений по некоторым способностям некоторых героев, но тут уж извините, пока в каноне не сказали «нет, он не умеет» - может уметь, и точка. Возможен ООС, как минимум Эмори, как максимум — всех. Как всегда.

Стемнело почти час назад. Большинство уже разошлись спать — с утра, как обычно, у всех была работа: и на строительстве, и на ферме, и в поле, которое не так давно им все-таки выделил Полис, несмотря на возражения недовольных. И в мастерских дел теперь прибавилось — работа в поле и на стройке требовала хоть какой механизации. Да и патрулирование никто не отменял.

Беллами вернулся домой, в их небольшой домик — две комнаты с отдельными входами, дом на две семьи. Жить с Монти и Харпер за стеной было даже приятно: вроде отдельно, а вроде и вместе. Таких домиков вида «дружим семьями» построили на опушке пятнадцать штук и продолжали строить, не вечно же жить в полуразвалившейся станции и в хижинах, собранных из мусора. Это земляне могли так жить десятилетиями, а люди Ковчега предпочитали деградации развитие. Ну, так красиво говорил канцлер Кейн. В общем-то, Беллами был с ним согласен.

В этот вечер после работы он сидел один, не зная, чем себя занять, а стеной слышались голоса: звукоизоляция была не на высоте, и иногда ночами приходилось или смущаться, или следовать примеру соседей, а днем можно было поучаствовать в разговоре — особенно при открытых окнах. Сейчас окно было закрыто, и вслушиваться в голоса Беллами не стал, стараясь воспринимать их как пение птиц в лесу: не выключишь, но и вникать не обязательно. Звуковой фон.

Так прошло еще четверть часа, но дверь не открывалась, и снаружи не раздавались шаги. Конечно, внутри ограды разросшегося поселения случиться ничего не могло, но постоянная тревожность оказалась неистребимой, слишком въелась в его нервы за не такие уж и длинные два года жизни на Земле. Поэтому спустя еще несколько минут Беллами решительно поднялся и вышел наружу.

Еще до заката в Аркадию зашли бродячие торговцы. С некоторых пор их тут привечали. Ковчеговцы давно вели с Полисом и отдельно с трикру официальный обмен продуктами и необходимыми вещами, вроде металлолома или остатков технологий. Местные вполне здраво рассудили, что вместо ALIE они могут куда более легко и свободно торговать в Аркадии ненужными им, но нужными ковчеговцам механизмами и приборами, некоторые из которых вполне годились в дело. Такие грузы привозили организованно, согласно договору. Но были и другие товары, не по высоким договоренностям — то, что приносили такие вот бродячие «коммивояжеры», как загадочно обозвал их Кейн, любивший иногда ввернуть старые словечки из фильмов и книг.

Беллами не очень интересовался визитами мелких торгашей. Это была прерогатива Рейвен, Найлы, как специалиста по обмену и заведующей складом всяких полезных мелочей, девчонок, привлекаемых самодельными побрякушками-украшениями, и Эмори. Ее больше интересовали рассказы местных, чем то, что они приносили в своих мешках и корзинах. Беллами одно время тоже пытался слушать, заодно совершенствуя свой кривой тригедасленг, но быстро потерял интерес, когда стало ясно, что ничего они не расскажут из того, что хотелось бы знать. Вот и сегодня он пропустил торговцев в ворота, проследил за ними до обменного пункта, буквально сдав их с рук на руки Найле, Эмори и компании, и занялся более важными делами.

Час назад торговцы ушли. А Эмори домой так и не вернулась. Беллами не опасался — ну, почти не опасался, — что она сбежит с ними. Зачем бежать, когда можно спокойно собрать вещи, обговорить все напоследок и мирно уйти, ведь ее никто тут насильно не удерживал, и она об этом знала. Они обсудили это еще полгода назад, когда это было актуально, когда Эмори сама не знала, чего хочет. Беллами надеялся, что с тех пор она определилась. Хотя бы в том, чтобы не сбегать, не попрощавшись с ним.

Он оказался прав в той части своих мыслей, которая выражала спокойствие и рациональность: Эмори сидела одна у затухающего костра у строения, где обычно происходили все торговые сделки. Все, кто интересовался приходом торговцев, уже разошлись, Найла заперла обменный пункт и тоже ушла. Что Эмори делает тут до сих пор, в темноте и одиночестве? Можно было не спрашивать. На них обоих периодически накатывало, и тогда требовалось просто так уйти в себя, смотреть в одну точку, обдумывать и вспоминать. Их обоих не отпускало то, что они сделали. Больше всего на свете Беллами хотелось исправить эту их ошибку, и Эмори тоже, они хотели этого вместе. Может, это их поначалу и объединило, помимо основного общего чувства, — то, что они ошиблись в одном и том же, сделали все по-разному, но одинаково плохо. И оба были виноваты в том, что случилось после. С этим можно было жить, ведь никто не умер... на этот раз. А значит, все поправимо. Только вот поправлять было нечего — все развалилось. Они все развалили. И оба это понимали. И с тех пор старались как-то жить дальше. Но иногда становилось невыносимым помнить и осознавать свою вину. И одиночество, которое они ощущали даже тогда, когда были совсем вместе, тоже иногда делалось невыносимым.

Беллами подошел к Эмори и осторожно присел рядом на скамейку, чуть коснувшись ее плеча своим.

— Ничего? — спросил он. Лучше было не лезть с утешениями, нового все равно не скажет, она и так знала все, что можно было дежурного сказать. Бесполезно и никому не нужно. Сам по себе заданный вопрос был так же бессмысленен: если бы она что-то новое узнала, то прибежала бы к нему, не дожидаясь ночи. А раз сидит тут — значит, снова ничего, и она снова плакала.

Эмори резко выпрямилась, молча повернувшись к нему лицом с совершенно сухими глазами, Беллами отшатнулся от неожиданности и не сразу понял, что она ему показывает.

В неверном свете угасающего костра можно было разглядеть нечто продолговатое, длиной с ладонь, судя по всему — деревянное, еще не потемневшее, будто недавно обточенное из белой коряги. Только это была не коряга. Беллами где-то видел эти очертания... Он протянул руку, и Эмори вложила деревяшку в его ладонь.

Это была искусно вырезанная из куска прочного дерева небольшая скульптура с подробными деталями, так что даже в неверном свете костра были видны все выступы, выемки, контуры... В руке Беллами лежала точная копия маяка с острова ALIE, с открытыми дверями и уходящими вниз миниатюрными ступенями круговой лестницы. Маяк окружали ветви деревьев и кустарника, и их мельчайшие веточки, каждый листок от струящихся по стенам гибких стеблей вьюна выглядели почти живыми. И потрясающе живой выглядела огромная змея, обвивающая своим чешуйчатым хвостом основание башни, а голова ее, с оскаленной острыми зубами пастью, нацеливалась на открытый вход.

— Это маяк, — дрогнувшим голосом произнес Беллами, как будто Эмори не знала.

— Это не просто маяк, — тихо возразила она. — Мало кто видел такого морского змея на пути к нему. И еще... Маяк ни для кого не открывался. Никто не видел эти двери, и никто не знает, что внутри. Кроме него.

— Кроме него, — повторил Беллами эхом и его осенило. — Это сделал кто-то, кому он описал, что видел...

— Или он сам, — закончила Эмори. — Так невозможно описать, слишком точно сделано. А у него много способностей, о которых он сам не всегда знает.

— Ты спросила их, откуда эта вещь?

— Конечно. Они сказали, что мастер не сидит на месте, он бродяга, так что найти его будет сложно, но все же это уже что-то, да? Я знаю, где он был три дня назад. И в Полисе он иногда бывает — продает эти свои фигурки, обменивает на еду и вещи. Я попросила описать его. Белл, они так напирали на его светлые глаза...

Эмори смотрела с такой надеждой и такой решимостью, что Беллами даже раздумывать не стал.

— Пойдем завтра с утра. Только ты и я, — твердо сказал он. — Я только передам Миллеру дела и скажу Кейну. А сейчас идем домой. Завтра спать придется уже не в кровати.

— Пока будешь передавать, я соберу вещи и припасы в дорогу. Это же не на пару дней прогулка, верно?

Беллами только кивнул. Впервые за долгое время он видел ее такой оживленной, такой деловито-собранной, с легкой тенью настоящей улыбки, впервые ее глаза загорелись таким азартом. И впервые за долгое время такой же азарт и желание действовать охватили его самого. У них появилась возможность исправить то, что казалось непоправимым. И они используют эту возможность, как бы трудно им ни пришлось.

Только вот самое трудное будет не во время поисков мастера. А когда они его найдут.

***

Это случилось ранней весной, когда было еще холодно, и временами шел легкий снег — они уже почти привыкли, поняли, как утеплять постройки и шить теплую одежду, благо трикру помогали с мехом и теплым материалом, пока в Аркадии не научились сами ткать и обрабатывать шкуры.

Строительство не прекращалось и с наступлением заморозков. Особенно важно было достроить периметр, обнести расширившееся поселение новым забором. Несмотря на то, что мир держался довольно прочно, опасность внезапных набегов бродячих шаек мародеров или просто воришек оставалась.

Никто не понял толком, как так вышло, что на недостроенном участке забора остались всего двое. Обычно работали целыми бригадами, а когда заканчивался день, всей бригадой натягивали временную систему охраны и пускали по ней ток. Но в тот день все пошло наперекосяк. Сначала большую часть бригады работающих забрали на помощь фермерам, у которых обрушилась теплица, где они и провозились до вечера. На ограде оставались только Энди Тейт и Мерфи, заканчивающие важный участок.

Пожар начался, когда солнце уже наполовину скрылось за деревьями, и разошелся быстро — этот участок ограды был не металлическим, а по большей части деревянным, кроме основы, так что занялось хорошо. Задавить огонь смогли не сразу, и Беллами, твердо помнивший, что Мерфи работал где-то здесь, чуть не свихнулся от тревоги, потому что не видел его среди тех, кто тушил пожар. Тогда некогда было думать над причинами возгорания, надо было организовать всех так, чтобы никто не пострадал, но не думать над тем, где Мерфи, у Беллами не получалось. И когда они нашли обгоревшего, едва живого Тейта под обрушившейся опорой ограды, он чуть не рехнулся от ужаса, потому что больше никаких признаков жизни под обломками не наблюдалось.

Тем больнее было потом осознать, что Мерфи целый и относительно невредимый просто тушил огонь на другой стороне сгоревшего участка, и что пожар начался от аппарата для сварки, с которым Энди не умел обращаться и никогда его в руки не брал, а работал с ним вечером именно Мерфи. И хотя и сам Мерфи, и Эмори в один голос утверждали, что он вернулся домой раньше, чем все загорелось, это было еще хуже — значит, он оставил аппарат, не обесточив его толком, и это по его вине чуть не погиб Энди и сгорел только что смонтированный важный участок ограды поселения.

Кейн пытался всех организовать, перенаправить и успокоить, но не вышло — хорошо еще, жители Аркадии несколько отличались от буйных обитателей лагеря Сотни, и не стали даже заикаться о самосуде на месте, но Беллами пришлось организовать своих ребят, чтобы окружить Мерфи с пока еще не отходившей от него Эмори, и никого к ним близко не подпускать. Потому что толпа возмущенных людей в горячке могла их просто задавить.

То, как повел себя Мерфи, его самого тоже разозлило. Сперва пытался просто нахально отговариваться «я все выключил, я все сделал как надо, я не виноват», а потом вообще умолк и только глазами сверкал исподлобья. А когда встретился взглядом с Беллами, тот сразу вспомнил «Беллами, ты правда веришь в это дерьмо?», но на этот раз Мерфи молчал. И не зря. Потому что вот на этот раз Беллами точно верил. Все сходилось. Монти с Рейвен одновременно не могли ошибиться, когда определяли источник возгорания. Им самим вряд ли хотелось обвинять Мерфи, но факт оставался фактом: загорелся его сварочный аппарат. А оставшийся зачем-то в одиночку на доделках Энди не мог сам схватиться за него: во-первых, незачем уже было, сварочные работы тут завершились — потому Мерфи и ушел, по его же словам, а во-вторых, Энди не умел со сваркой обращаться, и всегда отмахивался, опасался даже прикасаться лишний раз.

Если бы Мерфи сказал «да, виноват, наверное забыл отключить как следует» — ему бы поверили и все сложилось бы иначе. Но он, как тогда решил Беллами, побоялся признаться и глупо отнекивался, как нашкодивший ребенок. А потом ребята пропустили Мэри Тейт, беременную на пятом месяце жену Энди, к мужу, вокруг которого уже суетились Эбби и Джексон, и как-то незаметно она оказалась перед Мерфи. Остановить ее никто не решился. Она набросилась на него с криком, со слезами, кричала про осиротевшего ребенка, про то, какой Мерфи изверг, про его бессовестное вранье, — и осудить ее за эту истерику было сложно, потому что Эбби на вопросы о состоянии Энди неуверенно качала головой, не отвечая напрямую, и это было плохо. Мерфи слушал с каменным лицом, но когда она выплюнула ему слово «убийца», взорвался. Беллами успел только уловить фразу «сперва вот роди, потом будешь про сирот рассказывать», а дальше у него в глазах потемнело, уши словно заложило, и только рука Кейна на плече остановила от того, чтобы накинуться на Мерфи самому — Беллами уже и не помнил, когда испытывал такую сказочную ненависть.

На срочном собрании Совета и на суде он с мстительным удовольствием голосовал за виновность Джона Мерфи и за то, что в этом исключительном случае наказание должно включать в себя публичную экзекуцию — десять ударов шокера, почти как за измену. Он сам предложил добавить в приговор заключение в карцере, больше, правда, для того, чтобы люди успели успокоиться прежде, чем виновный выйдет на свободу. Как бы то ни было, но Беллами больше не хотел самосудов для своих людей, пусть и таких, как Мерфи. А может, особенно для него.

Во время экзекуции он сам руководил, отдавая приказ исполнителю, и не испытывал ничего, кроме удовлетворения от выполненного долга перед Тейтом и всей Аркадией.

Тогда он считал, что Мерфи получил по заслугам. Но когда тот ушел, сразу после освобождения, ему стало не по себе. Еще не вина — за что бы? — но ощущение дежа вю, как будто повторяющегося кошмара, завладело им прочно. После повешения в лагере Сотни они изгнали Мерфи, и это была большая ошибка, которой Беллами себе так и не простил. История повторилась, и почему-то стало казаться, что не так уж правильно он поступил и в этот раз.

Потом это чувство стало ослепительно ярким, когда Рейвен, глядя куда-то в сторону, показала отчет о проверке сгоревшего аппарата, в котором говорилось, что причиной возгорания было не короткое замыкание, а неверное включение, перегрузившее какой-то там рабочий контур. Спустя несколько дней Энди все-таки пришел в себя, и сказал, что сварку включил сам, хотел попробовать исправить один неверный шов. А Мерфи, и правда, ни в чем не был виноват, он-то честно все обесточил.

Тогда-то Беллами и понял, что натворил.

В первый раз, после смерти Уэллса и Шарлотты, после повешения, изгнания и возвращения Мерфи, осознание ошибки приходило постепенно, и полностью дошло уже после Полиса и ALIE. Дошло медленно и без особых эмоций, потому что это была чистая логика и мораль. А теперь его накрыло разом и так, что трудно было дышать и горело лицо, уши, руки — такого ужаса от содеянного и такого стыда он не испытывал очень давно. Потому что это был уже не тот Мерфи, верный злой пес-охранник из лагеря, ставший в какой-то момент неудобным и лишним, — сейчас это был Джон, которого Беллами уважал и был готов назвать другом, назвал бы, если бы тот согласился... и к которому его давно тянуло, как магнитом.

Беллами был даже слегка рад, когда после пожара это влечение испарилось, задавленное гневом и разочарованием. Но теперь оно вернулось, и никогда раньше оно не было настолько безнадежным и бессмысленным. Потому что он Джона предал, не поверив снова, предал и отдал на растерзание толпе — спасибо, не буквально, — а потом почти что сам и изгнал. Все повторилось. И теперь у него не было шанса не только попробовать сблизиться, но и просто попросить прощения. Потому что никто не знал, куда Мерфи ушел. Его пытались искать, спрашивали у местных — но никто ничего не мог сказать. Джон Мерфи исчез, растворился в лесах, окружавших Аркадию, и Беллами мог только надеяться, что теперешнему Джону не страшны ни холод, ни голод, ни эти леса. Он выживет.

И Беллами, вероятно, его больше никогда не увидит.

***

Правильное дерево, из которого можно было резать фигурки, раздобыть оказалось не так уж и просто. Какое попало не годилось — нельзя было брать живое, оно потом страшно трескалось при высыхании, и работа пропадала зря. Не годилось дерево из сырых оврагов — оно было плесневелое и наполовину трухлявое. Чтобы найти нужную деревяшку, из которой можно было получить настоящую скульптуру, а не чучело из веток, требовалось время. Последние несколько месяцев он старался заготавливать дерево специально, когда понял, что за счет дурацких поделок можно очень даже неплохо выжить. Один из новых знакомых, плотник из лесной деревушки, поделился секретом сохранения дерева от гнили, что очень пригодилось.

Первая фигурка получилась сама собой, случайно. Просто в сумерках в лесу было нечего делать, под руку попалась сухая коряжка, напомнившая зайца с одним загнутым ухом, а острый нож всегда был при нем. Захотелось очистить «зайца» от коры и чуть подрезать второе «ухо», чтобы были одинаковые. А потом — подправить «хвостик» и обозначить лапы. А когда вчерне заяц был готов, захотелось сделать ему шерсть и глаза... Этого зайца он потом подарил в деревне трикру одной мелкой пацанке. Та пришла в восторг, набежали еще какие-то дети, требующие такой же игрушки, а мать осчастливленной девчонки внезапно налила ему в свободную флягу молока и притащила лепешки из местного подобия пшеницы. Оказалось, что такими игрушками можно слегка подзаработать, хотя бы нормальную еду. А когда стали получаться «взрослые» фигурки — воин с мечом, подобие Башни Полиса, деревянные кубки и фигуристые ложки, дело пошло еще веселее. Порезанные пальцы заживали, занозы он научился вытаскивать из любого участка ладоней зубами и иглами — пришлось немного расширить набор инструментов, одного охотничьего ножа быстро оказалось мало. Понадобились резцы разной ширины, скребки для очищения от коры, иглы для тонких работ. Со временем пришлось задуматься о покрытии для поделок, чтобы не рассыхались и хранились дольше. Наладившийся контакт с местными умельцами помог: те, кто делал столы и скамьи, хоть и не очень жаждали выдавать свои секреты, но поскольку резчик игрушек был им не конкурентом, а источником развлечения — подсказали.

Со всем этим скарбом легко и просто бродяжничать уже не выходило, поэтому пещерка, найденная в лесу, куда не доходили люди, оказалась практически спасением. Жить в ней постоянно было бы неудобно, но хранить дерево и припасы для его обработки вполне было можно. Ну и переночевать иногда, пока работал, тоже пригодилось. Конечно, зимой в пещере он бы замерз, но весной и летом оказалось не намного хуже, чем дома. Осень тоже шла не холодной, и пока еще пещера вполне спасала. А потом можно будет прибиться к одной из ближних деревушек — может, его не выгонят, если он предложит что-нибудь, кроме вырезания фигурок. Руками работать он вполне умел и раньше, и чужаком его тут уже не считали.

Но пока он еще ни от кого не зависел, и помощь была не нужна. Неделя одиночества в лесу, наедине с новыми фигурками, приносила потом пару дней живого и не такого уж унылого общения: дети ждали его прихода, а взрослые принимали, как своего, давно забыв, что когда-то хотели прогнать непрошеного бродягу даже от ограды. Близко ни с кем не сходился — а зачем, — но старался запоминать, кому что нравится, чтобы за следующую неделю попробовать угадать и принести нужное именно этому человеку. Побрякушки не были необходимостью для выживания, но неожиданно оказалось, что суровые воины тоже иногда хотят радоваться по-детски. А продавцу побрякушек эта их радость выходила заработком на довольно неплохую жизнь.

Однажды в середине лета ему пришло в голову пойти в Полис. Тамошнее подобие средневекового рынка могло помочь заработать что-нибудь получше еды и местного вина. Когда он обмолвился об этом своем намерении в деревеньке, куда донес последнюю партию игрушек, один из мужчин, имени которого он не сумел вспомнить, предложил помощь. Сказал, что просто так торговать в Полисе можно, за сравнительно небольшую плату, но чтобы туда войти, нужен проводник.

Проводник оказался необходимым только для первого раза. Потом пускали уже без вопросов, достаточно было показать сумку с товаром и подарить парочку игрушек охране. Забавно было смотреть, как они вертят в грубых пальцах какого-нибудь медвежонка и улыбаются совершенно непривычно для таких громил.

Заготовок нужно было все больше. Даже для простых зверюшек дерево должно было быть качественным, чтобы фигурка прослужила дольше пары дней. А уж для сложного изделия требовалось иногда запороть заготовку-другую... впрочем, потом из недоделанной гориллы получалась пара привычных уже зайчат, а из сломанной ракеты вполне можно было вырезать, например, игрушечную лодку.

И все же портить заготовки он не любил. Всякая неудача расстраивала. Вот и в тот раз... Хотел вырезать Командующую — какой он ее запомнил в виде Онтари в свое время, но зачем-то начал резать ей на голове вместо прически из сложнозаплетенных косичек головной платок. Когда очнулся — фигурка была почти готова, но на продажу она не годилась. И потому, что это не девушка-воин, а фрикдрена с семипалой рукой, которых местные по-прежнему не любили, и потому, что эту фигурку он никому не смог бы отдать и сам.

Выкинуть ее тоже не получилось, как и сломать. Так что вместе с заготовкой испорчен оказался и вечер. Ни на что другое его руки уже не годились — только шлифовать и подправлять уже почти готовую статуэтку, словно лаская точеное деревянное тело... и оторваться от этого раздирающего сердце занятия заставил только потухший костер.

Лежа у открытого входа в пещеру, он смотрел на беззвездное небо с огромной полной луной, и глупо раздумывал, где бы найти несмываемую краску, чтобы нарисовать на лице фигурки темную изящную татуировку, узор которой он помнил так, словно тот был выжжен в его сознании... о, выжечь! Надо будет попробовать раскаленной иглой, дерево должно потемнеть от температуры... А еще иглой можно выжечь веснушки. Но это потом.

Во сне он обводил пальцами этот знакомый до мельчайшей завитушки узор на щеке смеющейся девушки рядом и пересчитывал родинки на ее груди.

***

К пещере Беллами и Эмори вышли уже к вечеру. Девчонка из деревни, с которой они договорились посредством сладостей из рюкзака Эмори, не соврала, не присочинила, это и правда было жилище того мастера, скульптуру которого Беллами так и нес в рюкзаке. Им повезло — девочка уверяла, что она была другом мастеру, и он ей показал, где живет... или позволил проследить за собой, как подумал Беллами.

Единственное, в чем она оказалась не права — в том, как была уверена, что никто не знал об этом месте, кроме нее.

Последним, кто хозяйничал в этой пещере, точно был не ее хозяин. Потому что он не оставил бы, уходя, такой кавардак, не раскидал бы по земле внутри и около входа свои заготовки для поделок и инструменты. Не разбил бы в черепки глиняную посуду, не разворошил бы кострище, до того момента устроенное в естественной нише каменной стены, не оставил бы неприкрытым вход, разодрав хитро сплетенный из живых лиан и гибких прутьев занавес.

Эмори ходила по пещере, заглядывая во все уголки, как будто хозяин мог где-то укрываться, а Беллами так же потеряно лазил по склону и обшаривал кусты, словно надеялся на то же.

— Тут что-то случилось, — наконец громко начал он с очевидного, но его прервал зов Эмори. Беллами сорвался с места, пулей влетел каменное убежище, и несколько мгновений озирался, пока глаза привыкали к смене освещения. Эмори стояла спокойно, рассматривала что-то в руке, и на нее явно никто не нападал. Тогда он сделал еще пару шагов и коснулся ее плеча.

— Смотри, — тихо сказала она и протянула ему нечто — новую скульптуру. На вид это была фигурка человека со сложенными на груди руками, но разглядеть ее подробнее в полумраке Беллами не сумел, и пришлось вернуться ближе к входу, где все еще было светлее.

Сперва он даже не понял, что держит в руках. В отличие от Маяка, узнавание пришло не сразу. И первое, что он узнал, был тонко вырезанный круглый знак на спине фигурки — символ Ковчега. А потом понял, что у фигурки не хватает ноги: судя по слому, ее раскололи случайно, просто отшвырнув в сторону на камень.

— Эмори, это точно был он! — вырвалось у него, потому что Ковчег и Маяк — это не могло быть совпадением, они все-таки правильно сделали, что решились искать этого мастера, они его почти нашли, и, по крайней мере, теперь ясно, что они на верном пути.

А потом понял, что не узнал фигурку с ходу не потому, что не знал, кого резчик пытался изобразить, а потому, что очень редко видел этого человека. Зеркал на каждом шагу в Аркадии не расставлено.

— Так похож... — Эмори обхватила Беллами за пояс, прижалась к плечу и не отрываясь смотрела на деревянную копию в его руке. — Даже веснушки.

Беллами хотел сказать, что ну вот теперь они уверены, что нашли, кого искали, но не мог выдавить ни слова. Просто стоял, боясь слишком сильно сжать пальцы, разглядывал себя, каким его видел Джон, и очень надеялся, что швырял фигурку об стены не автор.

Темнело очень быстро. Эмори устала, хоть и не признавалась в этом, и Беллами решил, что сегодня им лучше остаться и переночевать в пещере. Пока еще было что-то видно без фонаря, он принес дров для костра, а Эмори за это время довольно быстро и умело восстановила занавес из лиан и прутьев, заодно вымела из пещеры черепки и другой мусор и занесла обратно все, что еще как-то могло пригодиться. Даже деревянные заготовки бережно сложила в явно предназначенном для них сухом углу.

Пока Беллами разводил костер, она доставала из рюкзака еду, устраивала что-то вроде постели — там, где была до погрома лежанка Джона. И оба молчали. Говорить не то чтобы не хотелось, просто оба не знали, что сказать. И только когда они в такой же полной тишине прикончили мясо и хлеб, Беллами наконец произнес:

— С ним что-то случилось.

— Теперь мы точно должны его найти, — тут же отозвалась Эмори, словно только и ждала, когда он первым заговорит.

Беллами и не думал, что она скажет что-то другое. Он вздохнул и достал из кармана найденный в переломанных кустах обрывок ремня. Эмори некоторое время непонимающе смотрела на темный лоскут в его руке.

— Это от доспехов воинов Полиса. Тех, кто служит Совету Послов. Так что ты вернешься в Аркадию и расскажешь все Кейну. В Полис я пойду один.

Эмори перевела взгляд на него, и непонимание в ее глазах только усилилось. Пришлось пояснить:

— Кто-то должен рассказать нашим. Если он влип в какую-то историю так, что из него выбили местонахождение этой пещеры, и сюда зачем-то приходили с обыском, то...

— Выбили? — дрогнувшим голосом переспросила она.

— Его не отсюда забирали. Здесь нет следов борьбы, только вещи раскидали, как искали что, а я не думаю, что Мерфи можно было бы вытащить из его дома без сопротивления. Но зачем бы ему просто так кому-то сдавать место, где он полгода скрывался... где он жил, чтобы сюда пришли и все выпотрошили? Значит, случилось что-то, что заставило его это сделать. И что бы это ни было, это не дружеская беседа. И это охрана Полиса. А значит, нам понадобится помощь. Ты ее приведешь...

— Ясно, — кивнула Эмори. И Беллами не понравился ее кивок. — Значит, я бегу в Аркадию спасаться, а ты один идешь в Полис, искать его у воинов в лапах, и надеешься один справиться? Да ты дальше главных ворот и Башни никогда не ходил!

— Да, — как можно тверже сказал он. — Все так. Ты идешь за помощью, а я иду за ним, потому что ждать нельзя.

— Нет. Я не брошу ни его, ни тебя. Мы попросим его друзей из деревни передать Кейну послание. Завтра утром. Я их уговорю.

Какая ж упрямая девчонка. Вот уж точно, они с Джоном стоят друг друга...

— Тебе нельзя идти со мной, — начал заводиться Беллами, стараясь не ляпнуть главную причину слишком резко. Зачем она вынуждает его говорить эти аргументы, сама же все знает! — Я не могу тобой рисковать!

Эмори было вскинулась, вдохнула поглубже, и он приготовился отстаивать свое решение в яростном споре... Но она помолчала. Вздохнула еще раз и вдруг скользнула ближе, села рядом, развернувшись к нему лицом так, что правая половина лица скрылась в тени, а левая, с татуировкой, ярко освещалась светом от низкого костра, и тихо сказала:

— Я знаю, о чем ты волнуешься, Белл. Я фрикдрена, и мне нельзя в Полис. Я не забыла.

Беллами мотнул головой, досадливо закусил губу — он ненавидел и это слово, и то, что она его помнила. Но был благодарен, что ему не пришлось самому это произносить.

— Мне нужно пойти с тобой. Я буду осторожна. Не в первый раз, до сих пор мне везло, повезет и сейчас. Но не проси меня развернуться и уйти теперь, когда мы знаем, что идем правильной дорогой. Мы должны встретиться с ним вместе.

Спорить Беллами не смог. Она права. И в том, что уже не один раз бывала в Полисе, и в том, что встретиться с Джоном им нужно вдвоем, а не по отдельности.

Потому что предавали его они тоже вместе. Не только тем, что поверили в его виновность, позволили всем осудить его на наказание за то, чего он не делал, — и Беллами поступил так не впервые, отчего все становилось еще хуже. Не только тем, что позволили ему уйти. Они ведь предали его еще не один раз, уже после его ухода. И теперь нельзя сделать вид, что ничего не случилось. Возможно, теперь им придется пожертвовать тем, что их связало, возможно — уйти самим, обоим, возможно — уйти придется только Беллами. Но как бы то ни было, они должны попытаться вернуть Джона домой, рассказать, что все обвинения с него сняты, что все его ждут и хотят извиниться. Они и сами должны были попросить прощения... и, возможно, получить его. Если Джон сможет его дать. Хоть одному из них.

Костер почти погас. В пещере не было холодно, но Эмори все равно придвинулась поближе и положила голову на его плечо. Они оба не спали, сон не шел.

— Он простит тебя, — сказал Беллами, когда молчать стало невыносимо. Это все нужно было проговорить до того, как они все же встретятся. Эмори должна понимать, что происходит. — Я все объясню, он поймет. Он тебя любит. Во всем все равно виноват только я.

— Нет, это же я...

— Я! — перебил он твердо. — У тебя не было власти остановить их, а у меня была. У тебя не было голоса в Совете, а у меня был. И приказ Миллеру отдавал тоже я, а не ты.

— Ты был уверен, что все справедливо...

— А должен был быть уверен в нем, это и была бы справедливость. Но я поддался и пошел на поводу у паникеров и тех, кому было плевать, лишь бы просто найти виноватого поудобнее. Как тогда, в самом начале. Это снова сделал я. И к тебе потом пришел тоже я. Потому что чувствовал себя виноватым и перед тобой... а в итоге сделал все еще хуже. Воспользовался тем, что тебе было плохо и одиноко.

Беллами ждал, что Эмори сейчас отодвинется, потому что это все была правда, на которую она просто не хотела смотреть, но теперь, когда слова сказаны, она не сможет делать вид, что все правильно. Было страшно, что она примет эти слова, что воспользуется тем, на что сама раньше не решалась...

Но она прижалась к нему, положила теплую ладонь на щеку, заставила повернуться лицом и осторожно поцеловала — так осторожно, словно сама боялась, что он сейчас отшатнется.

— Я не кукла, которой можно воспользоваться, — сказала она почти неслышно, не отстраняясь от его губ. — Я хотела тебя и твоей любви. И хочу сейчас.

То, что она сказала, было слишком — слишком хорошо и слишком плохо одновременно. Потому что теперь он вообще не знал, как им встречаться с тем, кого они искали. Как можно просить прощения за то, что не хочешь исправлять? Да и как исправишь, даже если захочешь?

— И Джон знает, — внезапно закончила Эмори и поцеловала его еще раз.

На этот раз он все-таки отшатнулся, перехватив ее ладонь.

— Что знает? — Почему так хрипло звучит голос?

— Что я хотела тебя. Он знает, и он не собирался мне мешать. Я люблю его, это не менялось. А он любил меня, да. Но все равно еще был ты.

— Я не понимаю...

— Мы говорили об этом, незадолго до... Тогда мы говорили о ревности и все такое... и он сказал, что понимает. Потому что сам хочет того же.

— Чего? — Чего он хочет? Чтобы они с Эмори наставили ему рога?

— Тебя. И твоей любви.

Больше они не произнесли ни слова. Эмори скоро заснула, так и не высвободившись из рук Беллами, а он, прижимая спящую девушку к себе, еще долго пялился в темный каменный свод над головой и осмысливал сказанные ею слова. Он должен был ощущать смятение, смущение, может — возмущение... но испытывал только бесконечный стыд и боль. Потому что сам все испортил, как и тогда, в первый раз, не понял и не принял, поломав все раньше, чем оно началось.

Хотя давно хотел этого сам. Сейчас уже казалось — с самого начала.

***

А в этом подвале он еще не бывал. Какое разнообразное подземное царство под Полисом... Камера оказалась маленькой, три шага от стенки до стенки, зато потолок находился высоко. И под самым потолком — небольшое окошко, пропускающее солнечный свет, слегка смягчающий обстановку. Технически это не подвал, а полуподвал, но зачем под зданиями такие высокие потолки? Хотя нет. Наверное, потолок на самом деле ниже, чем кажется. Примерно на один человеческий рост ниже. Трудно оценить толком высоту незнакомого помещения, если приходишь в себя, лежа навзничь на полу.

Шевелиться не хотелось. Каждое движение будило давно забытое ощущение боли в каждой косточке, в каждой мышце тела, ощущение, которое он надеялся никогда больше не переживать — ну или всеми силами стараться не переживать его как можно дольше... Забавно. Что ни делай, как ни стремись быть лучше и правильнее, как ни старайся не совершать поступков, провоцирующих людей тебя ненавидеть, все сворачивает к одному: к ошибкам, презрению, изгнанию... к боли внутри и снаружи. Есть ли вообще смысл к чему-то стремиться? Если мир словно целенаправленно на тебя давит, желая указать место, с которого не надо высовываться?

Чушь. Миру наплевать. Просто некоторые люди не созданы для того, чтобы жить спокойно, в любви и дружбе. Они созданы для того, чтобы выживать в одиночку, не особо заботясь о методах этого выживания — а какая разница, если все равно все заканчивается под электрошокером, на виселице, или вот в таком подвале? Они созданы именно для этого: вляпываться и выкручиваться, бежать и снова вляпываться, иначе никак. Это их стихия. Выживание как смысл жизни. Подобно тараканам, к которым никто не испытывает иных чувств, кроме брезгливости и желания прихлопнуть. Но тараканы выживают все равно — пережили же вот Апокалипсис, получше многих. И он выживал...

Только вот совсем не факт, что на этот раз снова получится.

Самое смешное, что он даже не сразу понял — за что. Ведь ничего же не делал плохого, с какой точки зрения ни смотри! И самое печальное, что в итоге понял: точек зрения слишком много, и есть совершенно непредставимые нормальным человеком.

Все это — за то, что он на нескольких фигурках вырезал знак бесконечности, логотип корпорации Бекки. Символ Командующих. Как еще можно было показать, что это не просто девица с мечом, а Командующая, а это не просто шкатулка, а та, в которой Кларк унесла Пламя? Но, оказалось, делать этого было нельзя. Кто бы раньше предупредил, что это кощунство, святотатство и прочий бред. Он пытался объяснить, что просто не знал, что не хотел, что не было у него в мыслях ничего оскорбительного... Но кто его слушал? Как обычно.

Сперва они этот свой бред про кощунство просто вбивали, чтобы дошло, буквально, кулаками, а потом — выбивали то, что в нормальном состоянии он никому бы не сдал: место, где хранятся другие такие фигурки. Он говорил, пока мог, что больше таких не делал, что готовых игрушек вообще нет, что все здесь, в его сумке... Но на третий — фатальное для него число — день ткнул пальцем в подсунутую карту, оставив бурое пятно на бумаге примерно там, где находилась его пещера. Просто чтобы отвалили хотя бы на время, пока будут искать, чтобы не трогали хоть несколько часов.

Все равно ему пещера больше не понадобится, скорее всего. И ничего «оскорбительного» там не найдется, хотя этот факт вряд ли поможет, уже ясно, что оскорбление «священного» символа у местных дикарей отключает все остаточные явления мозга в их головах. Кажется, он начал скучать по Лексе. У той остаточных явлений было точно больше, чем у всего Совета Послов, вместе взятого. Впрочем, без Кларк за плечом и Лекса не стала бы проявлять никому тут не нужное — понимание и прощение. Все было бы точно так же.

Выбраться отсюда нереально. Доказать что-то тоже нереально. Просить прощения? Наверное, он бы даже попросил, против всех своих принципов, — ну черт бы с ними, раз это их так оскорбляет, он больше не станет маяться такой дурью, черт побери, это же просто значок, одна закрученная восьмеркой линия, но если она им так дорога, пусть забирают, он бы больше никогда ее не использовал, вообще забыл бы, как она выглядит... Только уже ясно, что это никого не интересует, никому не важно, раскаивается преступник или нет, умышленно он нарушил закон или по незнанию. Оскорбил? Сейчас доказательств подсоберут — или нет — и грохнут в наказание и назидание. Интересно, как и где? Хотя нет. Совсем неинтересно.

Умирать почему-то не хотелось. Как всегда. Таракан и есть. Наплевать, что никому не нужен, что любимая женщина и единственный друг считают его сволочью, наплевать, что совершенно безобидное дело, которое нравилось самому и приносило радость другим, в итоге привело в этот подвал, наплевать, что пальцы больше не гнутся, и в глазах темнеет от каждого движения, и дышать немного больно, если вдыхать полной грудью... Это все пройдет. Раны заживут, другой дом появится, да и резать по дереву тянуло все равно, даже сейчас в голове маячила пара идей новых фигурок; вот пальцы снова заработают, и можно будет продолжать, не в его пещере, так в другом месте, неважно, сейчас главное — выжить. Нет на свете такой силы, которая заставила бы его хотеть умереть. Даже на Маяке, в почти полном безумии, это была минутная слабость, которой он так и не поддался.

Правда, если быть честным перед самим собой, совсем недавно был еще один момент. У реки. Там, где он сделал первый привал после того, как свалил из Аркадии.

Он держался все время, пока вокруг были люди. Пока осознавал случившееся, пока вокруг бесчувственного Энди Тейта с обгоревшими руками суетились Эбби с Джексоном, пока шли разборки, пока его обвиняли, пока доказательства предъявляли — фигня, а не доказательства, его все равно там не было, он не был виноват совершенно точно... но кого это волновало, как всегда. Крайнего всегда легко найти, если рядом болтается Джон Мерфи. И выслушать вроде выслушали, а вывод все тот же: виновен. Потому что больше некому.

Он держался, пока Беллами буравил его взглядом, и в какой-то момент показалось, что можно попробовать достучаться хоть до него, что все не так, как было тогда, в лагере, что Беллами на этот раз не верит ни «доказательствам», ни обвиняющим крикам вокруг, что он готов поверить ему. Глупо. С чего бы. Просто показалось. Беллами поверил не ему. И его презрение и гнев он тоже выдержал. Ну не на колени же бросаться. И бесполезно, и глупо, и вообще, он так не поступил даже тогда, когда понимал, что вот-вот будут убивать. А здесь-то убивать не станут, это же Кейн и Аркадия, а не лагерь ошалевших от свободы пацанов из Верхнего сектора.

Самым трудным было выдержать то, как отвернулась Эмори. Она до последнего держалась рядом, сперва тоже пыталась что-то доказывать, кричала, что он вернулся домой раньше, чем все случилось, — но умолкла, когда стало ясно, что его непосредственное участие и не было нужно, все случилось, когда он ушел со стройки, но якобы не выключил аппарат для сварки — какая чушь, как можно было забыть, оставить включенным, это ж основное правило безопасности, и он прекрасно помнил, как все обесточил... Эмори это понимала, знала, что он всегда аккуратен и точен, однако все равно начала сомневаться, хоть и не думала, что он сделал это нарочно — справедливости ради: никто так не думал. Но вот когда он тупо сорвался на очередной поток обвинений и наорал на жену Тейта, когда та после его слов словно задохнулась, побелела, а потом осела на землю, и все вокруг забегали, когда Эбби суетилась с ней рядом, а его просто отогнали в сторону, как будто забыв, что это он виноват в этом припадке, не до него стало, — Эмори осталась стоять на месте, рядом с Эбби. А потом, после всего, уже после короткого суда, площади и тех десяти ударов шокером, после недели в карцере, когда он вернулся домой, она ждала его с каменным лицом и ледяным голосом. Она сказала, что Мэри Тейт потеряла ребенка из-за того, как он довел ее до нервного припадка. И еще сказала, что с убийцей нерожденных детей, с трусом, боящимся признать свою вину, она не может и не хочет быть. Сказала, что уже собрала свои вещи, и ждала его только для того, чтобы выговориться, чтобы не быть такой же трусливой, как он, молча сбежав.

Что еще оставалось? Только забрать свой рюкзак, в котором всегда лежало наготове все необходимое для похода — мало ли, когда придется сорваться, вот и пригодилось, — и уйти. Очень хотелось напоследок еще раз сказать ей, что в том, в чем обвиняют, его вины нет, и это не трусость, а правда. Хотелось сказать, что он все равно ее любит, просто она ошибается. Хотелось сказать, что в нем нет ни обиды, ни злости — ведь она права, вот с Мэри он точно виноват, знал же, что она беременна, но сорвался, потому что у него тоже есть предел... Но ничего не сказал, кроме слов прощания и того, что этот дом теперь принадлежит Эмори, и ей не нужно уходить.

Он не знал, ушла она потом или осталась в бывшем общем их доме. Не знал, помнят ли они о нем еще — она и Беллами. Не знал, поняли ли они потом, что все было не так, как им казалось. Наверное, нет. Скорее всего, постарались выкинуть из головы. Потому что Беллами не умеет прощать тех, кого однажды признал виновным, а то, что не смогла ему простить Эмори, все равно никуда не делось. Нерожденного малыша Тейтов уже не вернуть. А если Энди не выжил — тем более.

Наверное, он все же заслужил то, что сейчас получит. Может, не стоит и рыпаться. Не хочется умирать, но и жить со всем этим тоже уже не хочется. Точнее — без всего этого. Без ласкового голоса Эмори, без ее рук и нежных губ, без ее понимания и принятия, без ее любви. Без улыбки Беллами, без его рукопожатий, которые становились все чаще, крепче и надежнее, без того доверия, которое между ними снова начало восстанавливаться. Без его дружбы, без надежды на что-то большее... Выжить без этого всего можно. Но есть ли смысл?

И вот там, на своем первом после ухода привале, в реке, где, он точно знал, было самое глубокое место и самое холодное течение, он чуть не шагнул в эту глубину с обрывающегося почти отвесно дна. Вот стоишь по пояс в воде, а еще шаг вперед — и уйдешь с головой, неизвестно, как глубоко. Плавать он так и не научился толком, утонуть было бы делом пары минут. Ну или чуть дольше... Не шагнул. Сам не знал, почему. Не из страха перед смертью, бояться ему точно было нечего. Несколько мгновений умирания, и все закончилось бы... Но тараканы не тонут, по крайней мере — не по своей воле. Они выживают. Он снова не смог не выжить.

Но, наверное, теперь ему помогут.

***

Сделав крюк к деревне приятельницы Джона, они уговорили одного из его знакомых добраться до Аркадии и передать записку Кейну или Миллеру – вот когда Беллами пожалел, что не догадался взять рацию. Хорошо еще, в деревне были лошади, не пешком побежит…

В Полис они с Эмори вошли вместе с группой каких-то местных, Беллами стражники на входе узнали — он бывал тут и раньше, в компании Кларк и Кейна, а потому пропустили без вопросов. Эмори, едва отошли от входа, скользнула в толпу, как и договаривались — Беллами попробует просто походить по городу, порассматривать торговцев и послушать сплетни, а Эмори найдет парочку своих знакомых, спросит у них о слухах и новостях. Встретиться потом договорились у каменного здания на краю площади, полуразрушенного, как большинство здесь, с большим уцелевшим козырьком над ступенями, ведущими к входу с выбитыми дверями. Здание, кажется, пустовало, но рядом с ним встречались, сидели и просто стояли и другие люди, так что особого внимания они с Эмори тут не привлекут, если что.

Ничего интересного Беллами не нашел. Лица вокруг вскоре начали расплываться в глазах и путаться: то ли бессонная ночь сказывалась, то ли волнение, то ли людей и правда было слишком много для не привыкшего к такому их количеству человека. Их речь сливалась в однотонный гул, прерываемый выкриками торговцев и иногда — смехом. Спустя еще полчаса он понял, что ему нужен перерыв, и пошел на место встречи. По дороге его дважды остановили — сперва торговец едой, который отстал только когда понял, что с него ничего не получишь, а потом девица с узорчатым темным орнаментом на лбу, черноволосая, красивая и непривычно цветасто одетая, слишком ярко для серого мрачноватого Полиса. Она хотела то ли соблазнить, то ли развлечь, то ли обмануть — Беллами интуитивно осознал, что ее интерес к нему имеет какой-то подозрительно неприятный повод, но в то же время чувствовал, что понравился ей независимо от целей, и это почему-то непривычно напрягло. Отвязаться от нее оказалось сложно, потому что применять силу или повышать голос, а тем более угрожать оружием ему не хотелось, но нормальных слов девица понимать не желала — и вовсе не потому, что Беллами на триге говорил все еще не очень уверенно. Смысл-то она понимала, просто игнорировала. Помог тот самый знакомый стражник у ворот — отогнал ее окриком, слова которого оказались незнакомыми, но девица мгновенно исчезла. Стражник жестом изобразил «гони ее подальше», и Беллами благодарно кивнул.

Эмори на месте еще не оказалось, оно и понятно — это Беллами быстро сдался, а она наверняка не отстанет от своих, пока все не вытянет.

Он поднялся повыше, убедился, что всем на него плевать, и начал снова рассматривать толпу. Понятно было, что если с Джоном что-то случилось и стражники приходили в его пещеру с обыском, то он наверняка где-то заперт, а не разгуливает по площади... Стоп, стражники. А что если спросить того, кто спас его от прилипчивой красотки? Вряд ли тот будет рад общению со скайкру, стоя на посту, но ведь рано или поздно он сменится. Мало ли, наверняка тут стражники разных постов общаются так же, как они с ребятами в Аркадии. Вдруг он случайно слышал о резчике по дереву, что-то натворившем здесь.

Во что опять вляпался неугомонный Мерфи, притягивающий всякие неприятности, как магнит железку? Беллами изо всех сил отгонял мысль о том, что Джон мог не просто вляпаться, а уже и поплатиться за этот свой неизвестный проступок. Погром в пещере устроили накануне, судя по следам, и как бы то ни было, но прошло уже двое суток. Теперь ему казалось, что ночевка в пещере была ошибкой, и надо было идти сюда сразу, как стало ясно, что все плохо. Они потеряли несколько часов. Хотя ясно, что ночью так просто войти все равно не вышло бы, да и толку от них с Эмори, уставших и вымотанных, тут было бы мало. Но что, если они опоздали?

Если так, ему останется только застрелиться. Но и этого нельзя просто так влегкую сделать — надо сперва хоть своих дождаться, чтобы передать им Эмори.

А если она откажется уходить без него? Если сказала ночью правду, и действительно любит, и если он — это все, что у нее останется после... Нет. Вот хватит так думать. Джон жив, и они его найдут, он просто куда-то влип, и они его вытащат, а потом можно будет и прощения просить, и на колени падать, и стреляться, если других вариантов не останется. Но сейчас главное понять, что случилось с Джоном.

Если она ночью сказала правду.

Раньше Беллами просто не задумывался над тем, почему Эмори не оттолкнула его с самого начала, почему приняла и позволила остаться рядом. Сперва было не до размышлений, слишком плохо было одному и слишком он был рад, что она его подпустила. Эмори не приняла его извинений. Сказала, как и вчера, что он делал то, что должен был, что это его работа, и что доказательства все были налицо, что он и не мог поступить иначе. Все же были убеждены, что виновного нашли правильно, даже те, кто не хотел бы в этом убеждаться.

Беллами знал, что она-то не верила в виновность Джона до последнего, и заикнулся об этом.

Эмори договорить не дала. Кивнула — да, поначалу не верила. Но поверила после. Так была сердита на него, не смогла простить, что он вот так почти ударил женщину, носившую дитя, что из-за него она это дитя потеряла. Хотя и в этом его вины не было — Эбби потом сказала, что у Мэри все началось еще когда она только узнала о пожаре, и слова Джона большой роли не сыграли, ребенка она потеряла бы все равно. Но это они узнали уже потом. Когда было поздно что-то исправлять. А поначалу они оба поддались на непроверенные факты и собственные эмоции.

Разочарование в том, кого любишь, особенно такое резкое и жесткое, бьет очень сильно и мешает мыслить трезво, это Беллами знал по себе. Любой из его ребят в Страже мог его разочаровать, но не до такой степени — просто потому, что он ими не особо и очаровывался, они были просто его приятели и подчиненные. А Джон был ему дорог. Джона он давно уважал и почти любил, как брата. Или даже не как брата, но об этом лучше было не думать вовсе. Джон на какое-то время заменил ему Октавию, хотя даже себе Беллами в этом не особо признавался. Тем страшнее было в какой-то момент решить, что Мерфи всегда Мерфи, и уважать его не за что, а любить и вовсе стыдно и неправильно, не заслуживает. Это помутнение длилось недолго, но было ослепительно ярким и однозначным. Как и у Эмори. Беллами ее понимал. А она понимала его, и заодно все, что он тогда попытался ей высказать — не углубляясь в те собственные чувства, которые и сам-то от себя скрывал.

Потом она плакала в его объятиях, и он чувствовал, что еще немного, и не сможет ее утешать, потому что вот-вот сам разревется еще хуже, и тогда взял и поцеловал ее в соленые от слез щеки, а потом и в губы. А она не оттолкнула... И как-то само собой вышло, что Беллами остался у нее на ночь, а потом пришел следующим вечером, а потом через несколько дней перенес свои вещи, как только она сказала, что одной ей тут очень плохо и страшно. Сперва думал, что просто помогает ей пережить тяжелое время, а заодно и себе — когда о ком-то заботишься, самому страдать некогда, — но потом понял, что каждый вечер после работы не просто идет утешать подругу, а сам стремится к ней всей душой, считая минуты до окончания смены, чтобы поскорее оказаться рядом, услышать голос, обнять и прикоснуться губами к ее.

Вокруг все всё понимали. Ни слова осуждения от своих Беллами не услышал, а Монти и вовсе сказал, что он сделал все правильно, и что Эмори с ним хоть иногда улыбаться снова начала. Только вот это не Монти спал с женой друга, которого они с ней недавно предали. И это не Монти не знал, что сделать, чтобы искупить это предательство, которое усугублялось каждую ночь.

Но прекратить эти ночи Беллами не мог. И потому, что Эмори и правда одной было плохо, и потому, что он чувствовал, что как ни крути, а теперь это его долг — защищать ее и помогать здесь жить, ведь это из-за него она осталась одна среди все еще чужих ей скайкру, в чужом для нее обществе. А еще потому, что ему самому было уже невмоготу без нее, без ее рук, глаз, без их разговоров обо всем и ни о чем, и без того, что соединяло их ночами. Это было какое-то наваждение: каждое ее прикосновение вызывало прилив счастья и одновременно — дикое чувство вины перед Джоном. Тот все время словно присутствовал третьим, и Беллами не мог сказать, был этот призрачный член их маленькой семьи зол или, наоборот, доволен, что его жена не одинока. А еще он не мог сказать, что про все это думает сама Эмори. Спрашивать боялся, боялся, что разбередит рану, что заставит передумать и выгнать его. А чем дольше они были вместе — тем глупее становилось поднимать эту тему.

Так что слова, которые Эмори сказала ночью в пещере, стали для него откровением. Большим, чем он мог ожидать. И бьющим больнее, чем можно было представить. Счастьем стало признание, что она тоже любит его, а не просто так поддалась страху одиночества и спасалась от него всеми доступными средствами. И адовой болью оказалось понять, что Джон сам был готов его принять, и что они могли быть все вместе, как бы непривычно это ни звучало, но теперь никогда не будут, потому что Беллами — трус и предатель. И независимо от того, простит его Джон или нет, он все равно должен будет уйти, никакого «вместе» уже не получится. Оставалось надеяться, что это коснется только его одного.

Эмори пришла без новостей о резчике, но принесла известие: через пару часов на площади состоится какое-то событие — то ли какой-то праздник местный, то ли публичная казнь, то ли и то и другое сразу. При слове «казнь» у Беллами заворочалось нехорошее предчувствие в груди. Судя по подрагивающему голосу и испуганному взгляду Эмори, она думала о том же. Ждать Беллами больше не мог.

— Оставайся здесь, хватит тебе просто так ходить по городу, — решительно сказал он. — Подожди меня внизу, там ты не привлечешь внимания.

Против его опасений, Эмори не стала сопротивляться, спустилась со ступеней к стене здания, и только спросила, глядя тревожно:

— А ты куда?

— Попробую поговорить со своим знакомым, — качнул он головой в сторону ворот и не стал дожидаться дополнительных вопросов и предостережений.

Знакомый стражник не сильно ему обрадовался, но и не прогнал, хотя его напарник всем видом показывал свое недовольство их разговором. Однако после конкретного вопроса Беллами внезапно оживился и он, и напарник. Им явно было, чем поделиться. И начал стражник с того, что достал из кармана, сперва оглядевшись по сторонам, маленькую деревянную фигурку — то ли волк, то ли собака. Авторство Беллами узнал сразу. А еще сразу понял, что по крайней мере эти двое не враги ни ему, ни Джону.

***

Финал обещал быть зрелищным. Ну как же. Такое событие — кто-то где-то намалевал восьмерку, лежащую на боку, это надо отметить народными гуляниями. Теперь ясно, почему тянули так долго — уж точно не для того, чтобы приговоренный успел в себя прийти после «воспитательных бесед». Просто надо было собрать толпу побольше.

Так вот толпа впечатляла. Стало втройне неуютно, когда дошло, что вон там на возвышении, на площади, все и случится. И толпа здесь ради этого — будут глазеть, обсуждать, спокойно переговариваться или радостно вопить, но, главное, будут смотреть, и последним, что он сам увидит, будут эти чужие морды, жаждущие его смерти. И что-то подсказывало, что быстрым повешением сейчас не обойдется. Это же земляне и оскорбление их сумасшедшей веры... Захотелось рвануться, попытаться убежать, выскользнуть и на этот раз, ведь раньше получалось, всегда получалось, неважно, что будет потом и из какого дерьма придется выбираться, но чтобы вот только не туда, не так, не сейчас! Но из кольца воинов — почетный караул, не иначе, — и цепей не вырвешься. А биться сейчас в истерике, чтобы его на место еще и волоком вытащили на радость этим дикарям... нет уж.

По дороге к месту казни оглядываться по сторонам не хотелось. Чтобы не пялиться под ноги, будто ему страшно и нет сил взглянуть людям в глаза, лучше смотреть вверх, над их головами. Пусть и на верхушку столба, у которого он скоро сдохнет. Это зрелище приятнее, чем их рожи, ведь на самом деле ему не страшно их видеть, а противно. Страшно другое.

Как же все это глупо... Идиотские законы, идиотские судьи, идиотская причина, идиотская жизнь и такая же идиотская бессмысленная смерть. Финн тогда погиб ради мира для всех. В его смерти был смысл. Хотя, наверное, он об этом не думал, стоя у того столба. А может наоборот, думал, и это ему помогло не впасть в отчаяние. Наверняка ему тоже было страшно и точно не хотелось умирать, но он сам принял это решение и хотя бы знал, что за дело и что не зря.

Да, только вот Финну помогли умереть быстро, без пытки, издевательств и ненависти. Было бы ему самому легче умереть сейчас от руки Эмори, так, чтобы почувствовать еще раз ее дыхание, ощутить прикосновение, услышать что-то на прощание? Или нет, не надо Эмори этого переживать, хватит с нее убийств. Даже если он больше ничего для нее не значит, все равно не надо. Лучше, чтобы это сделал Беллами. Было бы быстро и наверняка. Да, это было бы легче и приятнее, если вообще можно думать такими словами о смерти. Поразмышлять о том, какое лицо при этом было бы у Беллами и что он сказал бы напоследок, уже не вышло. Трудно думать о таких вещах, когда тебя буквально пришпиливают к столбу, и смотреть вверх уже не помогает — народу кругом слишком много, и все пялятся, и сотни глаз мешают уйти от реальности и замкнуться в себе снова.

Скорее бы уж.

— Сегодня мы судим святотатца, посмевшего осквернить священный символ...

Речугу посла Азгеды он понял всю: девица, с непривычно чистым для Ледяной лицом, без шрамов и краски, кричала внятно и членораздельно, чтобы до всех дошло. Но лучше было бы не понимать. Потому что в речуге, помимо рассказов о преступлении, прозвучало странное. Вроде как в честь какого-то местного кровавого праздника они согласны заменить казнь на изгнание из Полиса, если кто-нибудь из присутствующих пожелает сразиться в поединке с бойцом из Ледяных и победит, то есть, отвоюет жизнь приговоренного и заберет его себе. Вместе с той жизнью, чтобы распорядиться ею по своему усмотрению.

А ведь у него только что получилось смириться с тем, что придется умирать. И вдруг снова дали надежду — как кость голодной собаке бросили. С другой стороны, перспектива оказаться в рабстве у какого-нибудь особенно буйного воина не особо привлекала, но, в любом случае, это лучше, чем просто сдохнуть. Из любого плена со временем можно вырваться... Ну вот, начинается — кость уже тянет обглодать, да только ведь она не настоящая! Сейчас дернут за привязанную к ней веревочку и заберут обратно, потому что кому он нужен. Ради деревянных безделушек и их идиота-автора никто не захочет рисковать жизнью.

— Хватит народ смешить, — сказал он вслух. — Начинайте уже, чего тянуть-то...

Судя по удару в живот, которым за этот вполне разумный призыв его наградил охранник рядом, последнего слова приговоренному не полагалось.

Когда вернулось дыхание и способность воспринимать окружающее, он разглядел, как перед помостом к расступающейся вокруг потенциального поля боя толпе выходит вооруженный воин в боевых доспехах Азгеды: здоровенный бугай с квадратной головой и широкими плечами. Чтобы встретить желающих подраться за жизнь никому не нужного торгаша, рискуя собственной. Ну конечно, этих желающих сейчас будет десяток, в очередь выстроятся, ждите. Черт, наверное, теперь и правда полагается подождать какое-то время... Только вот ждать момента, когда тебя начнут кромсать живьем на куски, становилось все невыносимее.

— Керас, воин Азгеды, готов сразиться в поединке с тем, кто захочет получить жизнь преступника! — все так же громко объявила посол. Какой же неприятный голос. Наверняка ведь одним воплем не ограничится. И вот теперь смотреть на толпу стало совсем невыносимо, глаза пришлось прикрыть. Не стоит тратить на раздражение и злость и без того уходящие силы, они сейчас понадобятся.

А уши прикрыть связанные руки не позволили. Потому резко усилившийся шум в толпе и внезапно прозвучавшее имя заставили глаза открыть обратно. И тут впервые за все время на помосте он порадовался, что привязан к столбу, потому что, будь он свободен, сейчас сделал бы какую-нибудь глупость: или рванулся бы вниз, прогнать хоть кулаками, хоть криком, или к послу, чтобы та отменила этот дурацкий поединок, или просто свалился бы на землю, потому что колени буквально подогнулись: едва открыв глаза, он встретился взглядом с Беллами, стоявшим напротив Кераса. Беллами застыл в позе той самой вырезанной однажды фигурки, которая после шлифовки почти сразу была спрятана дальше, чем все остальные, как запретная для самого автора: устойчиво расставленные ноги, скрещенные на груди руки, развернутые плечи и чуть вскинутое вверх лицо.

И это совершенно точно не была галлюцинация, потому что он в принципе никогда не видел галлюцинаций и потому что посол повторила:

— Беллами Блейк из скайкру, ты действительно желаешь сойтись в поединке с Керасом из Азгеды за жизнь преступника-святотатца?

Это имя, произнесенное вслух так громко, и этот обещающий спасение взгляд словно прорвали плотину, перекрывавшую все эмоции Мерфи с момента, как Мэри Тейт свалилась в обморок к его ногам.

— Блейк, уйди! — не сдержался он. — Совсем рехнулся?! Не смей...

Новый удар заставил задохнуться, заткнув рвущийся наружу поток паники, но внутри все бушевало, впервые за полгода заставляя по-настоящему испытывать чувства, все сразу. Да какого черта он напрашивается, это же боевой поединок, и это азгед, который на голову выше и вдвое крупнее, воин, убийца, да просто монстр! Зачем он сюда пришел, зачем вылез из толпы, ну неужели правда ради идиота Мерфи, зачем! Зачем подарил столько надежды сразу? И тем, что появился тут в последний момент, и тем, как смотрел в глаза, давая понять, что и в самом деле пришел ради него и что не отступит, осел упрямый...

— Желаю.

— Я вижу, ты вооружен только оружием скайкру, но оно не для поединка. Ты должен выбрать другое. Настоящее оружие воина.

— Согласен.

Кретин, нескольких уроков от сестры и ее землянина недостаточно, чтобы выстоять против такого бойца... Белл, что ты делаешь!

И хотелось зажмуриться, чтобы ничего не видеть, и не получалось. Там, перед помостом, решалась не только его судьба, не только его жизнь стояла на кону. Черт бы с ней, с ней он уже попрощался почти... Но жизнь Беллами была несравнимо дороже. И он мог ее потерять ради призрачного шанса снять Мерфи с этого эшафота.

Теперь Мерфи даже если бы и захотел, не смог бы оторвать глаз от происходящего перед ним. Его место на помосте позволяло видеть все как на ладони, герою шоу досталась самая лучшая точка обзора на всей площади. Только вот сейчас героем был не он.

Оказалось, что мечом Беллами владеет довольно неплохо. По крайней мере, так выглядело в первые минуты боя. Мерфи с замиранием сердца следил за каждым движением бойцов, совершенно забыв о том, где находится, и о том, что зависит от исхода этого боя. Кто-то из воинов рядом бросил на триге что-то вроде «Керас победит и ты все равно сдохнешь», но Мерфи даже ухом не повел, потому что если Керас победит, он сам будет рад сдохнуть. Если из-за него погибнет Белл, жить точно будет незачем и вообще невозможно.

Толпа тоже следила, и по выкрикам и накатывающему в отчаянные моменты гулу трудно было сказать, чью победу ждут на площади. Может, им вообще все равно. Главное — сам процесс.

Когда Беллами упал от очередного, пришедшегося в голову, удара — не лезвием, а левой рукой Кераса в тяжелой перчатке, Мерфи чуть не вскрикнул, удержался только бешеным усилием воли — чтобы не дать его охране лишний повод позлорадствовать. Они и так зашумели, словно радовались, но радовались недолго, потому что Беллами еще на земле отбил следующий, уже смертельно опасный удар меча, и вскочил на ноги. Азгед явно не ожидал, что промажет, и в следующие секунды ход боя переломился — теперь Беллами наступал, тесня противника в неудобный угол между помостом и лестницей, ведущей на него.

Финал поединка был стремительным и неожиданно застывшим в последний момент. Керас, раненый в правое плечо, оступился, выронил меч и упал на спину, попытался вскочить, но кулак Беллами оказался не хуже его собственного, и через мгновение квадратноголовый азгед валялся без сознания у самого помоста, а Беллами застыл над ним с поднятым в последнем замахе мечом. Этот удар должен был решить все.

Секунды шли. Мерфи казалось, что он слышит тяжелое прерывистое дыхание Беллами. Сам он почти не дышал, ожидая развязки, как и вся площадь.

Неожиданно меч опустился — но не в смертельном ударе, а просто мягко и плавно опустился к земле, все еще крепко сжатый в руке Беллами.

— Я не помню, чтобы этот поединок объявляли смертельным, — вдруг сказал он на довольно приличном триге, лишь слегка медленнее, чем по-английски. — Я победил. И я не хочу его убивать.

— А если тебе придется выбирать — смерть Кераса, который не справился со своим заданием, или смерть этого преступника, что ты выберешь? — совсем не торжественно, не громко, вроде как даже с любопытством спросила Ледяная.

— В этом случае я убью тебя, потому что ты нарушишь условия этой сделки, — не задумавшись, отозвался Беллами так же негромко, и у Мерфи сердце, которое и так ухало где-то в животе, рухнуло в пятки. — Рискнешь?

Его рука с мечом оставалась неподвижной, но Мерфи помнил, как сильна и верна была эта рука, когда Беллами метал топоры и ножи в цель. Вряд ли после убийства посла они оба выживут, но захочет ли Ледяная проверять это на деле, и не будет ли ей после смерти их выживание до фонаря?

Несколько мгновений молчания показались вечностью, а когда тишина стала совсем невыносимой, посол громко объявила на всю площадь:

— Керас повержен. Беллами Блейк из скайкру, победитель этого боя, получает право на жизнь преступника. Отныне он твой, Беллами Блейк, и ты волен распоряжаться им по своему усмотрению.

Толпа вновь зашумела. На этот раз Мерфи чувствовал общее недовольство — ведь им обещали кровавое зрелище, а в итоге не додали не только казни, но и в поединке кровь была только из случайных ран, что никак не компенсировало неполученное удовольствие. Когда разочарованно-обозленные воины отвязывали его от столба, он бросил взгляд в сторону посла Азгеды, и по ее вовсе не разочарованному взгляду понял, что она думает о том же самом. Что им все равно просто так уйти не дадут. А за толпу Совет уже не отвечает — они обещанное выполнили.

Спуститься вниз самостоятельно, когда нет возможности уцепиться за поддерживающие цепи, оказалось еще той задачкой. Будь Мерфи в норме — просто спрыгнул бы, но сейчас подозревал, что этот прыжок может его вырубить надолго, а потому доковылял до лестницы, и только представил себе, как сейчас будет сползать вниз, как рядом в пару прыжков оказался Беллами, бросив меч внизу, бережно, словно знал, с какой стороны отдавало адской болью сломанное ребро, обхватил за пояс, перекинул его руку через свое плечо, и с его помощью Мерфи сумел преодолеть чертовы ступеньки.

— Спасибо, Белл, — собрал голос Мерфи, торопясь выговориться, пока на них не накинулись, может, шанса больше и не будет. — Но ты болван, мы все равно отсюда не уйдем...

— Посмотрим, — отозвался Беллами, и почему-то стало ясно, что он улыбается. — Пусть только попробуют.

Их окружили, и Мерфи не сразу понял, что это не местные, а ребята из Стражи, в своей черной форме и с автоматами. А когда понял, то отреагировать не успел все равно, потому что Беллами слегка отодвинулся, продолжая поддерживать, а рядом внезапно оказалась Эмори, заплаканная и испуганная, обхватила его обеими руками, и у него пошла кругом голова, потому что ее осторожно-нежные поцелуи были уже слишком. Однако ответить он успел, прямо перед тем как окончательно потерял сознание.

***

Джон не приходил в себя всю дорогу, но Джексон сказал, что он в порядке, а как попадет в медчасть под капельницу, так и вовсе будет здоров к завтрашнему утру... ну, по крайней мере, сможет вернуться домой в условиях постельного режима на пару дней. Лучше — на недельку.

В джипе Эмори сидела рядом с Беллами, словно не решаясь больше прикасаться к Джону, но глаз от него не отрывала. Джон поцеловал ее в ответ, даже обнять попытался, просто не смог, не успел — свалился в обморок. Значит, ее он точно простит. Если уже не простил. Беллами боялся думать, что сам тоже может рассчитывать хотя бы на прощение, но то, как Джон благодарил его там, в Полисе, каким голосом, и то, что назвал его не «Блейк» и даже не «Беллами», а Беллом, было хорошим знаком. Хотя, вероятно, это был просто шок от спасения, и когда он придет в себя и все вспомнит, голос его будет звучать по-другому.

Из ступора его вывело прикосновение к руке.

— Ты спас его, — тихонько сказала Эмори. — Ты это сделал. Ты спас его и не погиб сам...

— Я старался, — не удержался он от улыбки, совсем неуместной в свете его мыслей. — Хорош бы я был, если бы после всего угробил нас обоих.

— Я люблю тебя, — выдохнула она и прижалась лбом к его плечу. — Спасибо.

Беллами поймал ее пальцы и сжал в своих, коснулся губами ее макушки и проговорил в теплые волосы, впервые собрав все свои чувства в такие банальные и такие важные слова:

— Я тебя тоже люблю. 

Ночевать они оба остались в медчасти, и Эбби слова им не сказала, а Джексон принес дополнительное кресло для Эмори. Беллами отказался от кресла, его вполне устраивало сидеть на полу так, чтобы видеть лицо Джона. Он было задремал, склонив голову на край койки, но вскинулся, едва почувствовал движение на подушке.

— Вы оба рехнулись, что ли? — слабо спросил Джон. Беллами обернулся, но Эмори не услышала, спала в кресле, свернувшись в клубок под его курткой.

— Нет, она спит, — невпопад отозвался он. — Я не смог ее загнать домой.

— Значит, оба...

Беллами подумал, что Эмори, наверное, стоит разбудить, ведь они хотели вместе говорить, но она так устала и перепсиховала, что будить ее даже ради этого разговора — или особенно ради него — у него не хватило духа.

— Эбби сказала, ты завтра сможешь вернуться домой, — сказал он не совсем то, что надо было.

Джон кривовато усмехнулся, и Беллами понял.

— Кейн сам хотел тебе объяснить, — начал он. — Но думаю, такое можно сказать и дважды, лишним не будет. — Он набрал побольше воздуха в грудь и, глядя прямо в невыносимо серьезные глаза Джона, сказал главное: — Мы все были идиоты и не правы. Ты ни в чем не виноват, Энди сам сварку включил тогда, включил неправильно и переклинил аппарат. Мы... Я облажался. Снова. Я должен был верить тебе, я же знал, что ты не обманешь. Но не поверил. Я знаю, что такие шансы дважды не дают, ты один раз мне такое уже простил, но просто... Я сожалею.

Джон молчал, прикрыв глаза, и Беллами хотелось замолчать тоже, но у стены во сне прерывисто вздохнула Эмори. И он не остановился. Пусть, когда она проснется, все уже будет сказано, и ей не надо будет проходить через эти признания. Не так.

— И Мэри... Эбби сказала, ты и там ни при чем. У нее схватки начались, еще когда только про пожар стало известно. Все, в чем ты виноват — в хамстве беременной женщине...

— Угу, но это же я, я иначе не умею, — вдруг перебил его Джон и открыл глаза. — Орать гадости в лицо Мэри, которая теряла мужа и ребенка одновременно, — не такая уж и маленькая вина.

Беллами понимал, что на этом бы и остановиться, что Джону и так тяжело, надо бы его успокоить, и пусть отдыхает спокойно дальше.

— Хочешь пить? — сменил он тему, дождался кивка и отошел к фляге с водой и пустым стаканом рядом — Джексон обо всем позаботился.

Когда вернулся к койке, Джон уже сидел, прислонившись к подушке, и выпил воду сам, о чем Беллами мимолетно пожалел, как дурак, — хотелось еще хоть раз к нему прикоснуться, помогая приподняться и удержать стакан.

— Ты же ее не бросил? — вдруг спросил Джон, и он чуть не выронил стакан, едва не промахнувшись им мимо столика. — Эмори не была одна все это время?

— Нет, — собравшись, твердо ответил он и вернулся к кровати, хотел сесть на прежнее место на пол, но передумал и опустился на колени перед койкой, так, что их лица снова были на одном уровне. — Она не была одна.

— Неважно, когда начались схватки, — тихо сказал Джон. — Эмори все равно не смогла бы мне это простить. Она уверена, что не может иметь детей, и это вот все...

Беллами понял. Если беременность и рождение ребенка для нее такая тяжелая тема, случившееся с Мэри не могло по ней не ударить. Дело было не только в разочаровании, все было куда хуже.

— Она смогла, — с усилием сказал он вслух. — Она винит себя за твой уход, больше, чем меня. А зря.

— Дураки вы оба, — вздохнул Джон. — Я ушел, потому что ушел. Сам сдался и не захотел бороться. Показалось, так будет проще всем. И ей, и тебе... и мне.

Ну вот да. Самое главное, чтобы проще было Беллами Блейку.

— Ты простишь ее? — спросил он, не позволяя себе уйти в сторону, переключиться на себя, любимого. — Она любит тебя, она так искала тебя, она...

— Я на нее и не злился никогда. И на тебя тоже. И надеялся, что ты ее не бросишь и что сделаешь счастливой.

А вот это было неожиданно, и, наверное, лицо Беллами изменилось, потому что Джон покачал головой:

— Не, ты еще больший дурак, чем я думал. Ты же нашел ту фигурку?

Почему-то сразу стало понятно, о чем речь, и Беллами кивнул.

— Ну и чего мне еще надо сказать? Объясниться в любви с букетом и предложением вам обоим рук и сердца, как в старом кино? Ну погоди, сейчас вылезу...

Он и правда откинул одеяло, готовясь спустить ноги на пол, но Беллами наконец сообразил, что надо сделать, неловко плюхнулся на постель и осторожно обхватил его за плечи, укладывая обратно, уложил и не разжал руки. А Джон не делал попыток вырваться, только смотрел своим непривычно серьезным, но потеплевшим взглядом, словно приглашал продолжать.

— Да поцелуй ты его, — вдруг сонно сказала из кресла Эмори. — Раз уж сам все выяснил, теперь сам и разгребай.

Губы Джона были разбиты чугунными кулаками стражников Полиса, поэтому целовать пришлось осторожно, но волнения это только прибавило, как и его ладонь на затылке Беллами, и прижавшаяся к ним обоим Эмори, и ее руки, соединившие всех троих.

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждая вопрос про казнь и посла – да, это подразумевалась Эхо.  
И предупреждая возможные претензии – да, я знаю, что самоповторяюсь в паре, если не в тройке поворотов. Но исправлять не захотела. История родилась такой, такой и написалась.


End file.
